Red Riding Hood
by KiryuuKei
Summary: Sudden murder in an orphanage. Little red riding hood, lost in the woods, searching for the big bad wolf, armed with vengeance.


Biting hard on the soft skin of the hand to stop the scream that tries to escape from the mouth, as thick smell of blood covered the small room. Trembling as tears streak down the dirty cheek with bruises and wounds covered the small body, the small girl bit hard on her hand as she stared from the creek of the closet, hiding from the monster that laughed joyfully with knife in hand and her companions lying dead on the floor. Blood seeped out from the bitten hand as her own teeth dug through the skin, ripping the soft skin apart, until everything went dark.

* * *

6 children of the Orphanage and their teacher were found murdered this morning. Report was made by the part time care taker who came to duty. Police investigation had confirmed that the murder had occurred during 1~2 o'clock in the morning and is currently searching for witness of this murder.

"The media is bound to find out about her."

A young man in his late 20s with dark brown hair and the typical European face sighed out as he turned the TV off. Ruffling his neatly set back hair, he took a long drag of the cigarette stuck between his lips. Taking the file from his desk, the man flipped through the information he had acquired from the murder scene.

"Reina Walker"

* * *

Muttering the name written on the file, the man walked out of the office, the building then to his parked car, headed to the hospital.

"Hello Reina, my name's David Scott."

David smiled as kindly as possible as he stared at the wounded girl in front of him. Long raven black hair had portions cut in random areas and length, bandage tied around her petite frame, dark bruises and small cut marks on the visible areas of her snow white skin. Half of her face was coved with the same bandages as her supposed to be blue-gray eyes now shadowed and dark as she stares at space. Lifeless and hallow, an eye that had lost its light.

"Reina, I know you don't want to take about this but, did you see the murderer?"

Observing from the wounds around her body, she had also been attacked but had escaped. Bruises and cuts, a stabbed wound on her left shoulder, her right hand stitched due to the deep biting wound, leaving a mark behind.

Not a word was uttered from the girl's mouth as she kept staring at space. No word had gone through her ears as her mind stayed black, the shock of everything still present in her mind. Sighing, David took his jacket and left the room, understanding the outcome of his visit. No answers could be taken from the girl as she had just awoken from her sleep.

Reina Walker is the sole survivor of the current murder case. After the report, Reina had been found unconscious within the closet of the child's room. The murderer had killed the teacher in the living quarters and had killed the children within their sleeping quarters. The orphanage was small thus children where to sleep in one large room. The orphanage was expecting an increase of rooms from the donations they had received recently by a well-known company. The murderer had first been suspected as robbery, but the account book of the orphanage had been confirmed safe as they had found it with in the un-touched vault.

"Detective!"

A young man in his early 20s came rushing at David wearing a similar suit with his blond hair a mess due to his running. David's brown eyes stared at young cop as he took deep breaths while holding on to his knees.

"What's the matter John?"

Composing himself, John looked up at David, staring down at his green eyes, not heeding the height difference between the two.

"We've found evidence of who the culprit is!"

* * *

"And the wolf charged into the room, he quickly ate the fawns, one after the other, finding them from their hiding spot!"

Joyful voices of the kids could be heard from the hall. Reina kept staring at space as her mind kept re-playing the scene over and over like a broken video. The fear filled eyes of her fellow companions felt like needles stabbing her as she felt her body cold, no pain, no relief, no anger, but fear struck through her body as she kept shivering tears falling from her eyes.

"…A bad wolf has to be punished"


End file.
